Un sentimiento, una pasión
by Misaki Rukia Hyuga
Summary: Neji no aguanto mas, en una oportunidad hizo lo que el soño, al fin su prima la inocente Hinata Hyuga estaba a sus pies. ¿Su relación sera duradera? ¿cierto rubio no la arruinara?


**Advertencias:**

***OCC**

***Historia diferente a la que conocemos de Naruto**

**Aclaraciones: Naruto como todos sus personajes pertenece a Kishimoto, si fueran mios Neji seguiria vivo y Naruto... pues no al igual que Karin**

**Disfrutenlo :3**

**Mis sentimientos.**

Yo la conocí cuando éramos unos infantes, ella iba con su padre quien era el jefe del clan, recuerdo ese día, ella iba con ese kimono que la hacía verse como un ángel, era hermosa, recuerdo que eso le dije a mi padre, pero mi padre solo me miro con tristeza, paso el tiempo y mi padre murió, lo mataron los ninjas que trataron de secuestrarla, el protegió a su hermano gemelo, ese día guarde todo el cariño que le tenía y la odie junto con su familia, fuimos creciendo poco a poco, ella se hacía más hermosa mientras se desarrollaba mas, pero no podía verla más que mi enemiga, nos separamos un tiempo, cada quien con su equipo y cuando pensaba que ya no la vería, me toco con ella para pelear en los exámenes chunin, quería desmotivarla para que no la lastimara, pero ella hizo que peleara enserio, si no hubiera sido por los profesores, la hubiera matado, ella peleaba con mucho entusiasmo, ¿será que el tonto de Naruto le dio animo?, pensé eso en ese tiempo, no entendía de dónde sacaba ese entusiasmo, luego Naruto vino a retarme, y se le cumplió su sueño, en las finales de los exámenes chunnin, nosotros abrimos las peleas decisivas, el lucho porque se lo había prometido a Hinata-sama, el salió victorioso, odie ese momento, pero él me hizo que me diera cuenta que no era un desastre o un pájaro encerrado en su jaula, luego me entere de la verdad, el padre de mi prima me lo conto, libere el odio que tenia a la rama principal y trate de remediar el daño que le hice a los inocentes por mi coraje de la muerte de mi padre, empecé a ayudar a Hinata-sama en sus entrenamientos, empecé a entenderla bien, a ser su confidente, uno más de sus amigos me consideraba ella, pero yo, yo la veía de otra manera, su voz al llamarme "Neji-nisan", me hacía que suspirara, pero luego me reprendía porque ella era mi prima, la heredera del clan, no podía haber sentimientos románticos hacia ella, entendí muchas cosas, como que a ella le gustaba Naruto y yo la animaba aunque eso me doliera a mí, pasaron dos años y ella se desarrollo como la Kunoichi más hermosa de Konoha, ella se veía espectacular, tenía un cuerpo hermoso, gran pecho que cuando usaba su camiseta de entrenamiento de malla, la hacía ver sexy y elegante con unos toques inocentes al ponerse sonrojada por estar vestida así, me sentía orgulloso de que yo solo la podía ver así, ya que seguía siendo su entrenador personal, le decía como se debía vestir cuando entrenara conmigo, no es que fuera un pervertido, más bien siempre guarde compostura con ella, ya que ella me veía como su hermano mayor, ella sonreía e iluminaba a muchas personas, me molestaba que su padre no la considerara capaz de ser la heredera del clan, ella se deprimía mucho por esta situación y a veces lloraba en mi hombro, en esas ocasiones quería besarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, mientras estuviera conmigo, pero en vez de eso, solo la abrazaba y la oía.

Me sentía un monstruo por pensar cosas pecaminosas con mi prima, a veces en mis sueños la veía debajo de mí y yo poseyéndola una y otra vez, mientras ella gemía mi nombre y pedía mas, me sentía sucio al soñar eso y siempre me castigaba diciendo "ella ama a Naruto y es mi prima", me hacia mal estar cerca de ella, después de que Naruto llego, ella no hablaba de otra cosa más que "Neji-nisan quiero ser muy fuerte para poder caminar al lado de Naruto-kun", sus palabras eran como cuchillos, pero la alentaba, ella no sabía lo que sentía así que no era su culpa, ella era como un sueño inalcanzable para mi, ella era como el sol, era mi lugar soleado favorito, la amaba, ella pensaba que me gustaba Ten-Ten, no voy a decir mentiras, Ten-Ten me parece una chica hermosa, pero no es tan hermosa con Hinata-sama, le dije que no había encontraba a la chica perfecta para mí siempre que me preguntaba sobre quien me gustaba, ella era la chica perfecta que quería y me sentía celoso de que Naruto la tuviera babeando por él, un día ella se quedo dormida en mi hombro, después de entrenar, llevaba su playera de malla que amaba, se veía sexy, pero me tuve que controlar, coloque su cabeza en mis piernas y acaricie su cabello, estábamos solos y recuerdo que Hinata-sama tiene el sueño pesado, quería besarla y no resistí mucho, le di un pequeño beso en los labios, sus labios eran suaves, pero no lo sentía como un beso, ya que ella no estaba consciente, la cargue y la lleve a su cuarto, la arrope y antes de salir la volví a besar, quería que algún día ella me besara, pero amaba tanto a Naruto que lo considere imposible, me retire y fui a mi cuarto.

Pero quisiera contarte Hinata-sama, te amo demasiado, pero nuestra familia no me dejaría luchar por ti, ya que tu y yo somos primos, eres de la rama principal y yo solo un simple peón, pero la razón más importante, más que de que a ti te guste Naruto, es que somos primos.


End file.
